


Молчим и курим

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Silence, Slice of Life, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Краткое содержание: Молчим и курим, курим и молчим. Роберт не помнил, что они делали, пока дым струился вверх. В сердце любовь и кузнечики, он больше не знает, что ему делать.Примечания: фокал Робертаsongfic, автор вдохновлялся песней группы Ундервуд "Молчим и курим". В кавычках указаны цитаты из песни
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Молчим и курим

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

«Молчим и курим, курим и молчим, молчим и курим, курим и молчим»  
Роберт не помнил, что они делали, пока дым струился вверх. В сердце любовь и кузнечики, он больше не знает, что ему делать. Зодиак где-то дальше, далеко-далеко, а эта ночь - только их.  
«В кустах — автоответчики»  
Он не знает, сколько так продлится. Их ночные посиделки в баре, их беседы, их сигаретный дым один на двоих. Душа требует дыма, душа требует романтики, и Роберт в ней растворяется, целуя Пола в баре. Сам. А тот ему отвечает, так и не потушив в пальцах сигарету.  
«Теперь мы разведчики»  
А ведь и правда, они разведчики, журналисты. Репортёр и художник. Один дым на двоих. Ночь… тоже на двоих.  
«Будем терпимы и будем неистовы»  
Аж заходится сердце. Роберт подкуривает от его сигареты, и чувствует, как внутри все сжимается. Они найдут ответ на эти загадки, и даже раньше, чем докурят сигарету.  
Хотелось бы верить.  
Хотелось бы верить, что они чувствуют хоть примерно одно и то же. Хоть примерно. Хоть немного одинаково.

«Надежда, в сердце пламенном стучи. Молчим и курим, курим и…»  
…Молчим. Роберт это чувствует, как никогда. Отчаянно чувствует, будто он — и есть Пол. Будто он — Пол. Будто… Они одно целое.  
И от этого заходится сердце, в котором надежда, что все будет нормально. Что Зодиак обойдет их стороной. Что они не обойдут Зодиака.  
Если ты что-то не можешь доказать, то это не значит, что это — неправда. Так же и в жизни…  
Молчим и курим.  
Молчим. Молчим. Молчим.  
«Гламурные истины…»  
Внутри слезы. Они странные и теплые. Хочется кутаться в дым и обнимать самого себя. Обниматься Полом. Нежность, хочется нежности, но он не может вдохнуть полной грудью. Его переполняет это щемяще-звенящее чувство. Истина. Ощущение истины. Как будто они ее знают. Оба. И молчат.  
«Молчим и курим. Курим и молчим»  
Они курят оба, Роберт махнул рукой на то, что давно бросил, и вдыхает эту горечь и дым. Молчание расходится кольцами от сигарет и оплетает все. Они оба знают, как дальше. Поиски, поиски, бесконечные поиски и поцелуи на заднем дворе, у черного входа в редакцию. Ночью.  
Там, где опасно и никто не видит.  
Там, где, если засидеться после рабочего дня, есть только они.  
«Молчим и курим, курим и молчим»  
Они… Вместе. И Пол это чувствует. Роберт знает, что Пол это чувствует. Неправильно? Неверно? Или все все-таки так? Неясно… Но он не может отказаться от адреналина, ночных поисков и дыма. И от Пола. От Пола тоже не может отказаться, да и не хочется отказываться.  
Слишком яркая настольная лампа. Карандашный рисунок. Дым. Дым. Дым. Губы.  
«Сомнения прочь»  
— … теперь мы разведчики, — шепчет сердце в мокрой ночи под дождем, где не горят сигареты. Он сжимает мокрую пачку, ломая ее, и улыбается, когда Пол зовёт его к себе.  
Он просто улыбается.  
«Пусть враг смеется, и надежды снова нет»  
Есть, есть надежда: они поймают Зодиака и… и…  
Роберт выдыхает.  
И их совместный мир разрушится? Или нет?  
Может, поэтому он не сильно хочет его ловить, и хочет одновременно? Может, поэтому он боится разгадать эту загадку, и жаждет одинаково.  
Но Пол улыбается так искренне, и целует сам, и прикуривает для него сигарету.  
И обнимает, сидя на столе, пока он рисует.  
Вздох.  
Может, есть надежда, что они найдут новую загадку? Вместе…  
«Молчим и курим. Курим и молчим. Молчим и курим…»


End file.
